Hogwarts: invaded
by Olsonboy22
Summary: The school is being invaded by Death Eaters. Join Luna, Neville and Ginny as they along with thousands of others defend Hogwarts, my version of the climax of book 7Bad summary, please read and review


Hogwarts: under attack.

Chapter one: prepare.

Luna Lovegood wasn't expecting this. She was standing on the lawn outside Hogwarts, covered in bruises. Neville was not far off, with a range of other students from every house. Hufflepuffs were all chattering nervously. Luna never knew her sixth year of Hogwarts would be to band together with Neville to reform Dumbledore's Army. The thing was, she had to teach the entire school. Tonight was the night. The invasion had begun. Slytherin's were betraying them. Only half still remained with the school and they were third year and under. Luna felt as if she would cry. This was the first defense, outside of the school. Slytherin students as well as Death Eaters would be invading the school any time. Headmistress McGonagall was trying her best to make the defenses strong but she knew the school had a slim chance of surviving. The bruises were from practice, she knew more pain was coming from where that came from.

Inside the school Ginny Weasley examined the determined older witches and Wizards. They were volunteers; they came from their homes to help defend Hogwarts. The only students were her as well as a few other fierce fighters. First defense was merely a distraction while the rest worked up the courage to fight. Only a select few including Neville and Luna were powerful enough to truly hold back the rebellious students and Death Eaters for so long. These adults in here, lining the castle, every floor were the main battle. A lot of the kids were still inside and a lot of the adults were outside. It ranged. She was walking around the corridors, looking her fellow students in the eye. Colin Creevey looked up, in the dungeons corridor. He looked scared. Ginny gave him a reassuring smile.

Luna tightened the grip on her wand. Any second now.

The new headmistress was briefing newcomers arriving via the fireplace in the office, Dumbledore's old one. On her desk lay the open letter from Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It said Harry had been killed as well as Voldemort but the battle wasn't over. Right before he died Voldemort ordered the entire army he constructed to invade Hogwarts at midnight. Attached to the piece of paper was a withered packet of parchment. It was the Marauders Map. That was key to their success. They could plan out battle techniques and know where Death Eaters and the rest of Voldemort's army was with this map.

Ron and Hermione were trying their best to get there on time to help the battle but they were in a cold, desolate place and they weren't sure when they were able to leave. They were in Azkaban prison. After Harry and Voldemort died Rufus Scrimgeor ordered the Dementors to take them to Azkaban. Hermione demanded to know why but he only said it was for safety.

In her letter Hermione also stated that Azkaban wasn't as safe as before because some of the Dementors were working for Lord Voldemort and they couldn't tell the good from the bad. (Not that any were good but they couldn't tell the bad from the evil.)

"We have a weaker first defense they what we had hoped for but the second defense is very well trained. Then if they make it past the second defense on the lawn we have many people stationed inside the castle and that is when we will go on the offense." McGonagall said, explaining the situation to Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Percy, and Arthur Weasley. Fred nodded. He and George had a whole arsenal of hidden surprises up their sleeves, including vanishing powder. They knew it would come in handy. "Now, if these Galleons burn a hole in your pockets that means its time for the offense." She said. "The first defense is in Hogsmead village."

"No, it banned together with defense two on the lawn. They think they'll have a better chance united." Ginny Weasley said, entering the office.

"How long ago did that happen?" asked the headmistress.

"A while, it was Neville's idea." Ginny said. Fred noticed something different about his little sister. There was a flare in her eyes. She must have heard about Harry, she was ready to fight. She would take out as many as she could, and she wouldn't hold back for anyone.

"Thank you Miss Weasley. Remain with your family in here, you'll know when to come and attack for the offense." McGonagall said, then she collected her wand and left, clutching the map.

"Where's Mum, and Ron and Charlie?" she asked, looking at her family. Percy looked down.

"Mother is in Saint Mungo's with Charlie, he got injured a lot. The Cruciatus curse hit him pretty bad a lot."

"Draco Malfoy did it. I swear, when I see that ferret I'll kill him." George said, his fists clenched.

Ginny felt anger beyond belief. What if Charlie turned out to be like Neville's parents?

Neville and Luna were running. They made it to the first floor when they saw McGonagall.

"Their here, its started." Neville said, catching his breath.

The headmistress pulled a knut out of her pocket and set it on fire. All over the school students and adults alike were burned. They reached into their pockets and saw the little bronze coin, burning.

It was everyone's worst fear, the battle for Hogwarts, for the wizarding world, begun.

(a/n)Please leave a review, how do you like it? So far I have 3 duels already planned out.

Ginny: Malfoy

Hagrid: Snape

Neville: Bellatrix.

Any others you want to see please leave a review.


End file.
